


the short™

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Series: Sanscest fucking party. [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: I'm gay





	the short™

"Hey, did anyone hear that? Kinda sounded like a lot of BULLSHIT." Somebody yelled across the room.

"Shut up, Fell." Nightmare glared at him.

"Oh yeah? Nice to hear that coming from some CROSS FU CKE R--"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I-"

"OKAY GUYS CAN YOU PLEASE BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP." Error said.

">:( FINE THEN. KYS NIGHTMARE." Fell stomped away. Geez, what got him in a bad attitude?

Suddenly, a thud was heard from the other room.

"Guys, what was that?" Blue questioned. "Is there a murderer in here?"

"No, that was just classic dying." Reaper calmly said. Why calmly? Well, Reaper clearly didn't give a shit.

"WHAT." Geno said, standing up at the speed of sound.

The four sanses walked over to the kitchen to see if that actually happened, and what they saw scared them for life....

For it was I.....

WALUIGI!!!!!1!!!1!1!1!!!!!!1!1!!

just kidding lol

Of course, Sans classic was on the ground. He seemed to have slipped out of the noose, sadly :/ but he kinda looked dead tho

"Okay, he's dead now. Good and Great."

"No, Reaper. He's just passed out. You can't die here, idiot."

"Said who?"

"Me."

"You don't make the laws of this world, dumbass."

"Yes I do. "

"UM,  ACTUALLY I DO. "

"SHUT UP,  DEATH"

"OH YEA??? COME FIGHT ME 1V1"

"OKAY I WILL"

ಠ_ಠ

 


End file.
